


The One Where Sylvain Walks in on Felix

by AbhorrentSelkie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Sappy Ending, Sex Toys, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Walking In On Someone, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentSelkie/pseuds/AbhorrentSelkie
Summary: Felix thaws from his shock first, wrenching a sheet over his lower half and bolting upright. The toy slides out of him with a squelch that makes Felix want to curl up and die of embarrassment. “What are you doing here?” he snaps, as if it’s Sylvain’s fault they’re in this mess. “I thought you had a date.”“I do,” he mutters, still looking pretty shell-shocked. “I… uh. I forgot my wallet and had to come back and get it…”_____Felix masturbates while Sylvain's out on a date. Sylvain comes back early and catches him. They fuck. That's it. That's the story.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 222





	The One Where Sylvain Walks in on Felix

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: The one where the author can't think of a clever title.
> 
> Warnings: Felix is FtM, and the story uses afab language for his junk.

He gives it twenty minutes before the urge becomes too much to resist. Sylvain won't be back until at least midnight, he assures himself. He knows his roommate, and he knows that the redhead isn't one to half-ass his dates. Felix can afford to indulge himself, just a little.

Ridiculous as it is, his hands shake a little as he digs the toy out from where he has it hidden in a box buried deep in their shared closet. Sylvain isn't the type to snoop, so his secret stash is safe enough. The sight of the silicone dick in his hands – a bubblegum shade of pink that makes him cringe slightly whenever he sees it, but it was the cheapest one he could find – is enough to make him flush, even though it's his. Even though he is the one who bought it, secretly online in high school, taking painstaking care to ensure it would be delivered when his parents were out of town, and disposing the box in a neighbor's trash bin after ensuring his name and address were completely illegible.

Even though it's been inside him plenty of times.

He dubbed it the Pink Monstrosity back then, though it was definitely more of the former than the latter. He hadn't been what you can call experienced then, and had opted for a smaller toy than a larger one. Even with only about four inches of insert-able length and a slim shaft, it had taken a couple frustrating months before he was actually able to use the damn thing.

Three years and many, many uses later, it was almost laughably small, but it was better than his own fingers. And he certainly wasn't going to take the risk of buying a new one when he wasn't going to be home to make sure no one found out what was inside the box.

Stripping off his pants and boxers, Felix lays back on his bed, already breathing hard. He shudders as his fingers tease over his clit, heat coiling in his stomach. Light gasps pass through his lips as he rubs small circles around the sensitive bud, and he lets his legs fall farther open, dipping a finger through his already slick folds.

It’s been too long since he'd been able to get off with more than a quick session of furiously stroking his clit late at night, long after Sylvain had fallen asleep. And it's not as if he's the only one; he's woken up plenty of times to labored breathing and the tell-tale _fap fap fap_ sound of Sylvain trying to covertly rub one out across the tiny dorm room. And, embarrassingly, those nights tended to end with Felix lying awake until he could hear Sylvain’s soft snores so he could get _himself_ off, wet and frustrated at the thought of his roommate pleasuring himself.

Well, _that_ took all of thirty seconds, he muses to himself. He’s not quite sure when it started, but at some point his masturbatory fantasies shifted from amorphous faces and disembodied hands to his infuriatingly handsome and charming dorm mate. Sylvain, with his perfectly tousled red hair and his cocky, lopsided smirk, and a light dusting of golden freckles over the bridge of his nose…

Sylvain, who seemed content to casually fuck anyone and everyone who showed even a modicum of interest that he perceived as having no strings attached.

A sigh falls from his lips as he runs the shaft of dildo though his slippery folds. He closes his eyes, letting himself imagine that it’s Sylvain rutting up against him, slicking himself up with Felix’s juices before sliding inside. Though, if Sylvain’s boastful flirting to the people he tries to impress into sleeping with him were to be believed, it’s a pale imitation.

With no further fanfare, Felix sinks the toy inside his pussy, a groan clawing free. He tries not to be too loud, thin walls and all, but it’s a small indulgence he allows himself as he starts a slow pace. Slick sounds of the dildo sliding in and out of him mix with his soft pants and heavy breaths. His empty hand fists into the sheets under him, and he bucks his hips up in time with his own thrusts in. The image of shaggy red hair lays under his eyelids, and if he tries hard enough, he can _just_ imagine the phantom of soft, warm lips pressing against the flushed skin of his neck.

“Fuck,” he huffs, picking up the speed as the pleasure coils tight in his core. “Oh, fuck. Yes. Syl… Sylvain..."

An unexpected sound joins his own, a metallic clank of something hitting the floor. Felix stops dead with his dildo buried deep in his pussy, veins full of ice as his eyes flies open and he dares to glance over toward the source of the sound.

Sylvain stands by the door, eyes wide and mouth agape. His keys lay at his feet, seemingly forgotten where he dropped them. A furious flush heats his face as the two stare at each other, Sylvain’s brown eyes looking practically molten as they flicker between Felix’s mortified face and his spread legs where one hand still clenches around the toy half inside him.

Felix thaws from his shock first, wrenching a blanket over his lower half and bolting upright. The toy slides out of him with a squelch that makes Felix want to curl up and die of embarrassment. “What are you doing here?” he snaps, as if it’s Sylvain’s fault they’re in this mess. “I thought you had a date.”

“I do,” he mutters, still looking pretty shell-shocked. “I… uh. I forgot my wallet and had to come back and get it…” He licks his lips. Felix realizes that his face is beet red, and he’s pretty sure it’s the first time he’s ever seen his roommate blush. “Did you… did you mean that?”

“Mean what?” he tries to evade, scowling at the wall as he’s no longer able to bear meeting Sylvain’s eyes any longer.

“You… you were. Um. Saying my name.” Felix doesn’t answer, just focuses on his intense desire for the floor to open up beneath him and swallow him whole. “Were you thinking about me?”

“Obviously,” he manages to choke out. “You don’t have to make a big deal about it.” His chest is uncomfortably tight, and he’s not sure how he’s ever going to be able to live this down, to look Sylvain in the eyes again without the embers of shame reigniting inside of him. “Just go on your stupid date and forget this ever happened.”

Sylvain shifts on his feet, Felix sees out of the corner of his eyes, but he doesn’t move, doesn’t speak for a long moment. Like he’s wrestling with something inside himself, waging a fierce debate in his mind. “What if I don’t wanna forget?”

Felix dares a glance over at him. Sylvain is still staring at him with rapturous eyes, and Felix notices a bulge in the front of Sylvain’s jeans. And just like that, the arousal that had died off in place of embarrassment is restoked. Sylvain finally moves, approaching his bed slowly, carefully as if Felix is a skittish animal. Felix doesn’t stop him from sinking down next to him, the thin mattress dipping under his weight. He doesn’t stop him from lightly cupping his chin and leaning in for a kiss.

He leans in to kiss him back, instead.

Sylvain’s lips are just as soft and warm as he’s always imagined, skilled in the way that he urges Felix’s apart and slips his tongue inside. Felix impulsively wraps his arms around Sylvain’s broad shoulders, melting into the kiss. Sylvain’s hands, large and hot, rake up and down his sides, teasing just around the swell of his unbound breasts through the thick fabric of his baggy t-shirt.

They kiss fervently for what seems like forever, pawing at each other like horny teenagers, all their unresolved tension that’s been simmering for the past two semesters finally reaching its boiling point.

A ping from Sylvain’s phone finally pulls them apart, panting and flushed. With an apologetic smile, Sylvain checks his phone, typing something quickly before turning the volume down and carelessly tossing the phone across the room. It falls flawlessly on his own bed with a _flumph_ , and Sylvain’s attention is back on Felix. He shrugs out of his own shirt with the clearly practiced grace of someone well-accustomed to stripping quickly, dropping it on the floor behind him.

“Don’t you have a date?”

“Mm. Something more important came up.” His hands are back on Felix, trailing down and down closer to his blanketed hips. Fingers curl up under the hem of his shirt. “Is this okay?” he asks softly, lips ghosting over the shell of Felix’s ear. The heat of his breath sends a shiver down Felix’s spine.

“Yeah,” he breathes, lifting his arms as Sylvain starts tugging his shirt up, carefully pulling it over his head. Fingertips trace delicately over the swell of his breasts, and Felix arches his back into the touch. He gently rolls his nipples between his fingers, swallowing the moans that Felix rewards him with as he claims Felix’s mouth in a dizzying kiss.

Sylvain urges Felix onto his back, not breaking the kiss all the while. One hand rucks down his flank, coming to a rest over his hip. And when Sylvain deigns to pull his lips away, Felix’s attempt to chase after, earning a light, fond chuckle.

Sylvain’s hand smooths over his thigh through the soft blanket, and his eyes are searching as they meet Felix’s. “Can I?” Felix nods, swallows hard. Goosebumps raise on his skin as it’s bared for Sylvain. It feels horribly uneven, Felix exposed and naked, while Sylvain still has his lower half hidden. With shaking hands, Felix gropes at the front of Sylvain’s jeans, trying to unbutton them. With a smirk, Sylvain helps him out, standing long enough to shimmy out of them.

Warm eyes drink in his naked body hungrily, and Felix is struck with the urge to hide himself, stupid as it is. Sylvain plants a string of sweet kisses to his neck when Felix presses his legs together, gently urging him to open them again and skimming his fingers over the creamy skin of his thighs. The occasional brush against his lower lips makes squirm.

Sylvain sits up abruptly, and before Felix can complain, he glances up to see his forgotten dildo in the redhead’s hand, streaked with his drying slick. His face heats again as Sylvain examines it with a smirk. “Such a cute little toy, Fe.”

Felix scowls past him. “Shut up.”

“Do you mind if I pick up where you left off?” And fuck, the idea is hot. After a moment’s hesitation, he agrees, letting his legs spread further. One of Sylvain’s hands splays over his stomach as he lines the head of the toy up with his entrance, eliciting a gasp as it sinks in to the hilt in a single push. “Fuck,” Sylvain sighs, eyes glued to where Felix’s pussy swallowed the toy with ease.

If it felt good when the toy was moved by his own hand, it’s an entirely different experience to feel the way it plunges in and out by Sylvain’s. The angle is different, hitting in a way that makes Felix throw his head back and moan. He’s too busy letting the feelings wash over him to be mortified by the lewd squelches that his body makes.

Sylvain’s lips return to his neck as he continues fucking Felix with the dildo, leaving wet, hot trails in his wake. Felix is so close, legs trembling and fingers knotting into the sheets, when Sylvain slows his ministrations. “Can I eat you out?” His voice is a rough, heady whisper in his ear. “Would you like that, Fe?”

“Fuck,” Felix groans. “Yes.” The toy is pulled out as Sylvain moves over Felix’s body to settle between his thighs, leaving Felix achingly empty, but the loss is quickly forgotten. The redhead hooks Felix’s legs over his shoulders, hands squeezing around his thighs as he eyes Felix’s dripping pussy like a man starved.

Felix barely stifles what would have been a terribly loud moan, biting hard on the back of his hand, as Sylvain runs the flat of his tongue between his folds. He laves over his clit, swirling the tip of his tongue around the sensitive bud before dipping back down to lavish attention at his hole, prodding and doing his best to lap at his inner walls.

It’s all Felix can do to stop himself from gripping Sylvain’s soft, fiery hair in his fingers to hold his head in place and grinding his pussy against his tongue. Felix had heard, unintentionally through the grapevine of mutual friends, that Sylvain had a reputation of being good with his mouth – in many regards, as far as he could tell – but experiencing it first-hand was borderline mind-blowing.

It isn’t the first time someone’s eaten Felix out. It’s certainly the best, though, his past experiences ranging from a couple pathetic licks to his clit, to pleasurable enough that he managed to get off. Sylvain eats pussy like it's his job, and it is a job he loves doing. Felix cums almost embarrassingly quickly, tossing an arm over his face as he cries out heedless of whether the people in neighboring rooms can hear him (as if he hasn’t heard any of them fuck through the paper-thin walls before). Sylvain’s tongue works him through it, lapping at the juices that dribble out.

When he crawls back up Felix’s body as he comes down from his orgasm, his chin is shiny with Felix’s slick. He grins broadly, reaching down to grab his discarded shirt off the floor and wiping his face clean with that. “Was that good?” he wonders innocently, as if he didn’t know.

Felix snorts. “Terrible.”

“Yeah?” Sylvain flops down on top of him, heating Felix like a furnace. He kisses him, and Felix can taste himself on the redhead’s tongue. “Didn’t sound too bad to me,” he teases when he pulls away.

“Mm,” Felix huffs, feigning disinterest. “Maybe you’ve just got an over-inflated ego.”

“You know, people tell me that a lot.” Felix snorts in laughter, relishing in the way Sylvain’s fingers thread through his hair. “Fe? How far do you want to go?” Felix blinks up at him, surprised at the gentle sincerity in his voice. “‘Cause if you want to stop, we’ll stop. No questions asked.”

Felix buries his head in the crook of Sylvain’s neck, arms winding around his shoulders. “I don’t want to stop,” he mutters.

“Are you sure?” Felix nods against him. “I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” he continues. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to, you know? Just because I walked in and saw-”

“Sylvain,” he says evenly, pulling back to meet his roommate’s eyes. “I’ve wanted this for a long time.” The confession feels like a weight lifted off his chest, makes him feel light and unteathered.

“Yeah?” He nods earnestly. A dopey smile spreads over the redhead’s face. “Me too.”

Felix licks his lips, clutching Sylvain tight as he rides through the feeling that his chest might burst. “Go get a condom?” Sylvain leaves him after a hasty kiss, crossing the room to rifle through the drawer of his nightstand to pull out a condom that Felix knows he has stashed there. He’s back in flash, shoving down his boxers as he bounds back over.

Felix watches as he gives his cock a few pumps to bring to to full hardness before rolling the condom down his shaft. And fuck. He’s big, every bit as big as his bragging would have led Felix to believe. Bigger than the few cocks Felix has taken before. Pretty, as cocks go, long and thick and flushed, nestled in a bed of red curls.

Sylvain climbs over top of him, settling between his thighs and lining the head of his cock up with his entrance. All the while, the redhead is planting hungry kisses to every bit of skin his lips can reach. Felix gasps as he pushes in slowly, stretching him wide around his girth. Above him, Sylvain’s eyes are half lidded, brow furrowed, a lip caught between his teeth. Felix’s arms snake around Sylvain’s shoulders as the man sheaths himself fully inside.

The man above him rolls his hips slowly, groaning at the slick slide of their bodies. Felix is along for the ride as Sylvain fucks him gently, sucking marks into the soft skin of his neck that makes the younger man writhe underneath him. His toes curl into the sheets, nails into Sylvain’s back, as the redhead drives into him at the perfect angle.

Overstimulated as he is from his first orgasm, it doesn’t take long for him to plunge over the edge again, holding Sylvain tight. Sylvain fucks him through it, groaning at the tight heat spasming around him. The redhead lasts longer, continuing a tender pace as Felix lays pliant and panting under him. His pace grows erratic as he nears the edge, hips stuttering as he cums before falling still.

He’s hot and heavy over Felix, face buried in the crook of Felix’s neck and still giving him languid kisses as he comes down from his orgasm. They lay together, breathing heavy, until Sylvain’s cock softens inside him. Felix hisses when he pulls out, tender and oversensitive. He whines (something he will be embarrassed about later) at the loss of Sylvain as the man stands to toss the condom in the trash bin, only placated when he returns to pull Felix into his arms.

Sylvain continues peppering Felix with small kisses to the back of his neck, to his hair. They’re sticky with sweat and too hot to stay wrapped up together, but they do. “Was it everything you dreamed it would be?” he teases, tracing senseless patterns on Felix’s stomach.

“It was fine,” he dismisses, ever unwilling to further inflate Sylvain’s big head. He can’t hide the smirk that curls on his lips though.

“Just fine?” Sylvain pouts, fingers trailing lower and lower until he’s teasing at Felix’s too-sensitive clit. Felix gasps, a shudder crawling down his spine, and he clamps his legs tight together. Sylvain relents with a chuckle and an apologetic kiss to his neck. “If it helps, it was everything _I_ dreamed it would be.”

“You’re a dork.”

“I’m serious,” he protests. “I’ve only been dreaming about it since last semester.” Felix doesn’t answer, doesn’t trust himself to. “Really, Fe. I never made a move because I just thought you weren’t into me. Every once in a while, something you would do or say would make me think, well, _maybe._ Then I would convince myself it was just wishful thinking, and I would keep acting like nothing was different.”

Felix curls tighter against his chest. “God, we’re so dumb.”

Sylvain laughs, pushing himself up on an elbow and easing Felix back down against the pillow. His hair is disheveled and he smiles that lopsided grin that makes Felix’s stomach flutter. They kiss slowly, and it’s no less intoxicating than it has been the past dozen times already. Fuck, Sylvain is an unfairly good kisser.

“This might be a weird time to ask,” Sylvain mutters against his lips, “but do you wanna go out some time?”

Felix laughs, shoving Sylvain by the shoulder until the redhead flops back down next to him. “Idiot.” He pulls Felix on top of him, alternating between toying with the ends of his hair and smoothing his hands down his back. “Speaking of, what the hell did you tell the girl you were supposed to take out tonight?”

“Oh, that,” he chuckled. “I told her my car broke down and I would have to take a rain check.” Felix arches an eyebrow. “Obviously, I don’t intend to do that.”

“Mm,” Felix hums, leaning down to kiss him. His voice is low as he murmurs against Sylvain’s lips, “I would fucking hope not.”


End file.
